


Pa-Cute (A Vilospe Fanfiction)

by thisisashittyusername



Category: Real life - Fandom
Genre: English, GEY, HAHAHAHAHAHAH that makes it funnier, M/M, Tagalog, for the consumption of CLASSMATES AND FELLOW SHIPPERS EVERYWHEREEEE, gey teachers, legit straight, matrimonial kind of straight, not even gonna use their names, oh my god i said consumption, they just have a strong broship/bromance, they straight tho, they're gonna kill me, theyre not gay tho
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisashittyusername/pseuds/thisisashittyusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siya, pa-cute. E ikaw, cute talaga.</p><p>--</p><p>Econometry FTW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pa-Cute (A Vilospe Fanfiction)

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This was done for fun. This is also a FANFICTION. FAN. And FICTION. I'm just a fan with too much time in my hands. And this is fictional, which means this is in no way real. At all. Implications made in this literary piece are untrue, do keep in mind. Even if there is something like this floating around in the internet, please also know that this gives you no authority or permission at all to make fun of these persons with this ship (if you do happen to know them). Unless, of course, they encourage or permit you to... They're confusing like that.
> 
> Thank you.

“Grabe, ‘yun talagang si dela Cruz, baliw na baliw sa’yo,” K says, laughing light-heartedly. He falls into sync with the steady _clack-clack-clack_ of the pair of shoes beside him, patting the person’s back warmly. It was always good to do this, he thinks- to hang out after class hours with the person he always looked forward to seeing amidst the stress of the day, _Sir Z._

“Weh? ‘Di nga ako pinapansin nu’n, e.” G huffs, but he smiles nonetheless at the notion. “Baka pa-cute lang ‘yun sa’yo. Sure ka bang sa’kin?”

“Oo!” When G seems undeterred, he elaborates. “Halos 20 minutes ang nawala sa period ko kasi pinag-uusapan ka namin.”

G sees a glint in K’s eyes, and somehow he gets the idea that the other wants to say something else, but he refrains from doing so.

‘ _Anong iniisip mo, K?_ ’ the smaller man thinks to himself, but tries convincing the man to his side. “Pa-cute lang ‘yan sa’yo! Halos harsh nga dating niya sa’kin, e.”

“ _Hindi_ \- minsan nga, narinig ko nang sabihin niya na hot ka daw.” When G looks back at his friend, the man is grinning at him cheekily.

 

“Pare, ‘di ko alam sa’yo,” G says, with an air of exasperated finality. There were many other topics he and K could talk about- like how their day went or where they could probably eat out later (K was hitching a ride anyway, so maybe they could try going to that new place just a few blocks away?)- aside from this girl. …And he didn’t really want to think about how K basically said ‘hot ka’. Not to mention he started to feel a bit antagonistic towards this dela Cruz kid. Who was she to even _assert_ herself on Sir V?

 

_Inggit?_

G sputters on his own spit. _Hoy, mga iniisip mo, Z. Mag-ayos ka nga._ He runs a hand through his unkempt hair, and vaguely remembers, despite the weird _homo_ thoughts, they were having a conversation.

“’Di ko alam sa’yo,” he repeats, more solidly, not sure if saying ' _'di ko alam sa'yo_ ' was the right way to convince a teacher. He continues anyway. “ _Mas cute ka nga, e._ ”

 

K stops cold in his tracks. G looks back as soon as he notices.

“Uy.” He waves a hand right in front of K’s eyes. “Anyare sa’yo?”

 

“I haven’t been entirely honest with you,” K starts, and if it weren’t for the serious expression on his face, G might’ve laughed at the change in language. He looks at the man in the striped-shirt expectantly. He clears his throat. “-baliw na baliw siya sa’tin.”

“O, so tama nga ako!” G concludes triumphantly. He continues in his trek, believing that the issue- if it even _was_ an issue- was resolved. “Pa-cute siya sa’yo. Pero sa akin din pala.”

“ _No,_ ” K argues again, and G stops. “Baliw siya sa atin. Sa _atin._ ” And when he sees the confused expression in his friend’s face, he starts again. “Hindi ko nalang sana sasabihin sa’yo, pero-”

“Pero?”

“Pero tinawag mo ‘kong cute, e.”

 

And suddenly G understands just what K meant by ‘baliw sa atin’. _Sa atin._ Not them, as a separate thing, but them. Together.

_As... as Vilospe._

 

Maybe his face of revelation was humorous to K, because as soon as he snaps out of it, the man is in his face. “So… cute ko pala, ah?” He grins.

“ _Gago._ ”

“ _Cute ka rin, G._ ”

“V, tumigil-tigil ka…”

And when K notices the rise of red on the other’s cheeks, he grins wider. 

“Baka ‘di lang si dela Cruz yung pa-cute sa’kin," he teases.

 

When G starts walking away, K trails after him.

 

"'Wag ka mag-alala! Si dela Cruz, pa-cute lang. _E ikaw, cute talaga_."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope none of them find this. If they do, well... Sorry! This was done for the shts and giggles. No offense was meant, and if somehow it seems like there was, please just comment and I'll have it removed. Granted, your names and other details weren't really specified...


End file.
